


a dream that once was mine

by Vallern



Series: dance of fate [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: Kara and Lena fights about the alien detection device. Lena gets kidnapped, and Kara saves her with Alex's and Maggie's help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to CalmSurrender who helped me with Alien Amnesty Act conversations and other things.
> 
> Title is from The Other Side by Sirenia.

Kara is looking out of the window and taps her fingers on the table. Today is Sunday, which means weekly dinner with Alex and Astra in their usual place, a hole in the wall diner near Alex's apartment. They like the place because the food is good, the place is quiet, and no one ever asked why two out of three women that always come every Sunday at 7:00 PM can eat more than ten football teams combined.

  
(After what Lena said about her disguise being useless, Kara has a feeling that all the staff there know who she is based from how much she eats.)

  
Her sharp ears picks up two pairs of very familiar steps. One is relaxed with a pair of heavy boots on, and the other blend in with the surrounding sound. Kara smiles giddily; she misses Alex and Astra.

  
The door opens and Kara stands up and waves to them. They approach Kara and Astra lifts Kara up from the strength of her hug alone while Alex is snickering behind them.

  
"Oof! Hey, Aunt Astra!"

  
"Little One, it feels like years since the last time I saw you," Astra says while lowering Kara to the ground. If she's not a Kryptonian, that hug would've broken all of her ribs twice.

  
"Hey, I'm not the busy one with super secret DEO business!" Kara whispers-shouts.

  
"Yeah, as much as I'm happy that you're helping my organization, I want to know too."

  
Astra shrugs. "Ask Director Henshaw. I'm not at liberty to talk about it until he and I are both ready," she says and take a seat near the window.

  
Kara and Alex follow suit and the only human rolls her eyes. "Really, Astra?"

  
"Really, Alexandra."

  
Alex groans, both because of the secrecy and her full name.

  
Astra merely smiles and manages to combine love and condescension in one pat to Alex's cheek.

  
Kara smiles when Alex leans to Astra's touch while sighing inwardly. She doesn't want to admit it, but she wants something like they both have. Someone to love, someone to share everything with, and someone to come home to.

  
Someone like...

  
"Kara?"

  
"Huh?" Kara snaps out of her daze. "What did you say, Alex?"

  
"I said, what's up with Lena Luthor now? Since you were pretty chummy with her," Alex side-eyed her. "Really, Kara, did you have to ask to take her home in front of a lot of people? It's like you're asking for a spotlight with her."

  
Kara blushes. "I didn't mean to! She was having car trouble, and..."

  
"And what, you decided to become her personal driver?"

  
"I just wanted to be nice to her!"

  
"And why, do tell, you want to be nice to her?"

  
Kara opens her mouth but closes it again when she realizes she doesn't have any reason.

  
At least, good enough reasons that Alex will accept, anyway.

  
"Evening, people."

  
"Hey, Edmund! Long time no see! How's Charlie?" Kara greets their server cheerfully, silently grateful at his interruption.

  
"He has a small cough and have to stay home for the next few days, but Jason is really worried," he sighs. "I told him that kid will be fine, but does he ever listens? Nope. So now he's taking the week off to take care of him."

  
"Aww, I hope Charlie will get better soon!"

  
"Thanks, Kara. Anyway, what can I get you all?"

  
Kara and Astra orders one plate from everything on the menu each, and since Alex is a normal human with average stomach, she only orders a plate of grilled chicken sandwich with a side of French fries with a glass of lemon tea.

  
Edmund takes their order without even blinking; a sharp contrast from the first time Kara and Astra did it in this diner. He initially thought they were joking before nearly passed out when both Kryptonians licked their plates clean.

  
"Okay, I'll bring it as soon as possible."

  
"Thanks, Edmund!"

  
He nods at them and goes to the kitchen.

  
"So, you and Lena Luthor, huh." Alex words it like a statement instead of a question and it makes Kara frowns.

  
"What about us?"

  
"People gossips about you two, calling Lena an alien lover as an attempt to distance herself from Lex's hatred towards aliens. Or an alien, whichever. And there's this thing about you being too favorable towards her and how you spend too much time with her. People doesn't like an obvious favor from a superhero for someone powerful like her, Kara," Alex sighs. "And you don't want to know what BuzzFeed and HuffPo says about you two."

  
"Ew, don't tell me," Kara wrinkles her nose. "Why the heck did you read things from them anyway?"

  
"I... accidentally clicked some articles when I was browsing Tumblr," Alex shifts her eyes. "Did you know people ships you two?"

  
"People what me now?"

  
"Basically, they thought you two are together."

  
"We're not!" Kara's jaw drops down. "Also, what the hell? Why would they thought Lena and I are together?" she frowns. Even thinking about it makes her feels weird because of who they are and what they stand for. Kara purses her lips in annoyance when she remembers her conversation with Lena a few days ago, but she tries to listen to Alex.

  
"Apparently, when you fly someone twice in a month, it sent a strong romantic signal or something," Alex leans imperceptibly to Astra's side. "And before you ask, no, I don't do that. Because ew, you're my sister."

  
"If Kara isn't your sister, will you 'ship' them, Alexandra?"

  
"Ehh..."

  
"Alex! Gross!"

  
"What? Don't blame me, those gifs are great and super convincing! Call Tumblr users whatever you want, but they make mean gifs!"

  
"Alex, you're terrible!" Kara kicks Alex's legs under the table. (Gently of course, she doesn't want Alex to break her leg over something so trivial. Or maybe not so trivial.)

  
"I know," she smirks.

  
"Here are your food, ladies."

  
Edmund brings a tray loaded with food and Kara claps in delight. "I'll bring the rest in a bit. Meanwhile, enjoy!"

  
"We will!"

  
Kara drowns her pancakes with chocolate syrup while Astra smothers hers in butter. Alex dips her fries in mayonnaise while throwing a disgusted look to them.

  
"Little One, are you and this Lena close?"

  
Kara chews her pancakes thoughtfully. "In a way? I mean, we're friends, but..."

  
"But?"

  
"We had a massive disagreement a few days ago..."

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, Lena."_

  
_Lena turns around from her window and gives Kara a bright smile; bright enough to make Kara's heart skips a beat. "Hello, Kara. I'm glad you're here."_

  
_"I should be the one thanking you, Lena. I'm glad you said yes to my interview yet again."_

  
_"I wouldn't turn away interviews if it's with you, Kara." Kara blushes; Lena always know what to say to make her flustered. "Besides, it's good to know that CatCo is still interested in me."_

  
_"Why wouldn't we be interested in someone like you, Lena? You're a great woman who tries to make a name for herself and to get out under your family's influence. It's all very inspiring."_

  
_"So you're saying I'm good for CatCo's exemplar numbers," she chuckles and waves off the beginning of Kara's nervous ramble. "Don't worry, Kara. It's good to have a mutually beneficial relationship, and it certainly doesn't hurt that I actually enjoy your presence instead of merely tolerating it because I have to."_

  
_Kara smiles nervously. She sometimes forgot that underneath all of her niceness, Lena is still a businesswoman who think in the term of advantages and profits, but at least the woman sincerely likes her._

  
_... she hopes so._

  
_If she's not, she wouldn't be comforting her like that day, right?_

  
_"Kara?" Lena's voice snaps her out of her insecure musing. "Are you listening?"_

  
_"Of course! And I"m glad that you enjoy my presence, because I definitely enjoy yours too!" Kara giggles. She doesn't get why she's so nervous today; it's just Lena. The same Lena that comforted her and held her when she cried._

  
_Right, today she doesn't have her cape on and she's facing Lena as Kara Danvers the rookie reporter. Although the other woman knows who she actually is, being Supergirl when she's with Lena is a hundred times more comforting than being Kara Danvers. Her cape gives her an assurance and extra confidence to face the world, and it also applies for facing a powerful CEO like the woman in front of her._

  
_(Never mind that Lena saw her breaking down as Supergirl already.)_

  
_"Good," she smiles lazily. "Sit down."_

  
_They sit on Lena's white couch and their proximity makes Kara dizzy for a second. Whenever she inhales, she could smell Lena's perfume, which reminds her of the ocean and sea breeze._

  
_She could feel a twinge of homesickness and decides to call Eliza later._

  
_"So," Lena drawls. "What do CatCo want to know now?"_

  
_"Well, you know about the Alien Amnesty Act, right?"_

  
_"Ah, so you want to know what is the opinion of a notorious alien hater's sister about an act that could legalize illegal aliens."_

  
_"I wouldn't phrase it like that, but yeah," she shrugs._

  
_"It's better if I show you what I thought about it. Follow me."_

  
_They stand up and walk to Lena's desk. She opens her fingerprint-locked safe and hold something like a mouse on her hand._

  
_"This is an alien detection device. It will allow humans to find out who among them is not truly one of them. It's still a prototype, but I'm hoping to perfect it before the end of the year," she smiles happily. "I want every stores and every towns across America to have it. If it's a success, I'm thinking of exporting it overseas, particularly China."_

  
_Kara feels like she's been punched on the gut by Lena's easy confession. "Lena, don't you think a device like this goes against everything America is supposed to stand for?"_

  
_"Such as?"_

  
_"Well..." she fiddles with her glasses. "Freedom against persecution and oppression? America's always been a country full of immigrant."_ Just like you and I, or have you forgotten all about it?

  
_Lena blinks. "It's also always been a country of humans. Ordinary people who are fragile, breakable, and doesn't have the power to throw a bus with their mind."_

  
_"Don't you think this device will force aliens back into the very shadows the President is trying to shine a light on?" Kara asks, her expression unreadable._

  
_"If aliens want to be citizens, that's now their right. But if humans wanna know which of their fellow citizens aren't actually one of them, then that's their right too." Lena tilts her head and crosses her arms. "I'm a businesswoman. L-Corp is in the business of making money and this device is going to make us a fortune. Unlike my brother, I'm going to do it for the good of the world."_

  
_"Including aliens who doesn't want their identity to be known?"_

  
_Kara's sharp tone startles Lena. "Kara..."_

  
_"What about aliens, no, people like me, Lena? What about those who doesn't want their identity to be known and takes extra steps to hide who they are?"_

  
_Lena inhales deeply. "I know what you mean, Kara. But don't you think we deserve to know too? Not all aliens are nice or benevolent like you and your cousin. I don't have anything against you, but we, as in humans, need every edge we could get to prepare ourselves against those who wants to do no good."_

  
_"Then why do you want to expose us? What if one day I'd walk through a door and the device registers me as an alien? Years of masquerade blown away like it's nothing!"_

  
_"Kara, this is still a prototype, and I haven't decide if the device would beep or just silently alerts people or what. But I want people to be safe from the evil aliens as much as you do, and I want humans to not always depends on you or your cousin. Besides--"_

  
_"Stop! Stop it!" Kara shakes her head. "Rao, Lena, you sound like Maxwell Lord. I-- You know who I am yet you still made that device," she says, her voice cracking. "Don't you want me to live a normal life, too? Or is it secondary compared to making money for L-Corp?"_

  
_Lena's jaw muscle twitches. "Kara--"_

  
_"You know what?" Kara averts her eyes from Lena's guilty ones. "I think I should go. Good night, Ms. Luthor."_

  
_She can barely control herself to not slams Lena's door on her way out_ _._

  
_The Kryptonian can hear Lena whispers, "Kara..." but she ignores it and nearly punch the elevator button, too hurt to even care._

 

* * *

 

When Kara finishes her story, Astra is red with anger and Alex is quiet.

  
"So... yeah. That happened, and now I don't know what to do or where do I stand with her. I thought she was my friend, but..." Kara sighs. "Why would she do that, even after knowing who I am?"

  
"That Lena, I shall..." Astra mutters something in Kryptonian that makes Kara shakes her head and Alex stares in confusion, since she only understands maybe half of what Astra just said.

  
"No need, Aunt Astra."

  
"But, Kara..."

  
"Really."

  
"If that's what you wish," Astra sighs deeply. "She is lucky you are still willing to defend her, even after what she did to you. To us, even."

  
"That doesn't mean I want her to be hurt," Kara groans. "You know what? I don't want to talk about her anymore. Can we go to your apartment and catching up _Brooklyn Nine-Nine?_ I need to laugh," she directs the question to Alex, who is still quiet after Kara finished her story.

  
"Of course."

  
After paying all of their food, they go to the door and a redhead with a scowl accidentally crashes into Kara.

  
"Excuse you," she glares at Kara and quickly sit in the booth where they sat before.

  
"Rude," the blonde mutters and rubs her arm where she crashed into the redhead earlier.

  
It feels like she just touched an open flame.

 

* * *

 

Kara is fuming and she really wants to scream. This week is totally sucks.

  
Snapper tore her a new one earlier because he accused Kara for having a clear slant in her writing and how she should keep her feelings to herself. Then she admitted out loud to James how she missed Cat and she had to pretend that her admission didn't hurt. There's also the obnoxious Daxamite in DEO's jail, who really pissed her off and fits every stereotype about Daxamites that Kara heard as a child.

  
And then, there's Alex.

 

_"Kara," Alex points to her room with her chin. "A second?"_

  
_"Sure, hold on," she says while dipping her glazed donut in a bowl of condensed milk. She ignores Alex's disgusted stare and uses super speed to chew._

  
_After making sure Astra is distracted by playing_ Neko Atsume _on Alex's phone, the older woman gestures to Kara to follow her. Not that Astra couldn't hear them, of course, but if she's distracted, it's likely that she will tune them out._

  
_"What's up?" Kara asks after closing the door behind her._

  
_Alex sits on her and Astra's bed and pats a spot beside her. Kara sits, trying not to cringe from her imagination of what happened on this bed_ _._

  
_"About Lena's device..."_

  
_"Alex, stop. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" Kara frowns._

  
_"I know, I know. I just think that you have to consider her outlook too."_

  
_"What, her outlook that every aliens have to be ID'd like lepers? And how she cheerfully showed it to me despite knowing what I am?"_

  
_Alex rubs her forehead, trying to remain calm. "Kara, you're doing the thing you always do when you don't agree with someone's opinion."_

  
_"What thing? I don't know what you're talking about Alex, seriously how are you taking her side in this? I thought-"_

  
_Alex stops Kara's rant by putting her finger on her lips, making Kara huffs in annoyance, but she shuts up anyway._

  
_"The same thing you're doing right now, not letting me talk and explain myself," Alex shakes her head. Sometimes she feels like she's still dealing with a stubborn teenager._

  
_Kara looks like she wants to say something but Alex gives her a pointed look and she decides not to._

  
_"Look, I understand your point and I get it. Believe me, I know this must be very frustrating to you, but you have to try to see her point of view as well. Humans were always used to being the superior species in this planet, and then you guys came around and shook everything up, so really it's basically a primal instinct that we'd want some sense of security, don't you think?"_

  
_Kara scowls deeply, looking unimpressed._ _"Oh really Alex, 'when you guys came around'," she repeats, making air quotes. "Because all aliens are the same to you, right? I can't believe you'd take her side, I thought that you of all people would understand! Your sister is an alien and you're dating the said alien's aunt, by Rao's light!"_

  
_Alex brings her hands up in exasperation. "I didn't mean it like that, Kara, stop twisting my words! Why are you being so stubborn right now? I'm only asking you to consider humans' point of view here!"_

  
_"Whatever! I don't have time for this right now!"_

  
_And with that, Kara storms off to the night, ignoring Alex's plea and Astra's confused gaze._

Kara faceplants to her desk, taking solace in the silence of her office. She still doesn't like silence or closed spaces, but she doesn't really want to be around people right now; she's afraid that she will snap at them.

  
When her phone rings with Alex's ringtone, she's thinking of ignoring it, but she decides to go against it because it could be important.

  
"What." Doesn't mean she will forgive Alex so soon, though.

  
"Kara, there's a fire at Lena Luthor's penthouse and she's nowhere to be seen, and she's not in her office either--"

  
Kara drops her phone.

 

* * *

 

She arrives at the DEO at record time and stomps over to Winn and Alex. "What happened?!"

  
"A news drone saw a flash of fire heading towards Lena's penthouse and recorded..." Winn presses a few buttons and waves his hand to the screen. "...this."

  
Kara looks to the screen and gasps when a human torch flies to Lena's penthouse and burning everything in sight with her touch. She then entered the penthouse and flew away with a screaming and smoking Lena in her arm. The redhead then took down the drone with a blast of fire from her free hand.

  
"Wait! Winn, pause the video when she turned to the drone!"

  
"Here?"

  
"I..." Kara gulps, her eyes are fixed to the now familiar redhead on the screen. "I think I saw her before."

  
"What? Where?" Alex frowns.

  
"Remember when we went to the diner on Sunday? I bumped into someone and I'm nearly 99% sure it's her," Kara bites her lips.

  
"Shit, does that mean she overheard what you said about Lena and her device?"

  
The young hero feels like her stomach plummets to her feet. "Oh God, it's all my fault." _If only I didn't talk about it in public... Oh Rao, if something happens to Lena, it will be on my hand..._

  
"Kara, don't blame yourself. Right now, we have to look for the human torch and Lena Luthor."

  
"I know! But how would we find her?!"

  
"I... may have a way."

 

* * *

 

Kara waits outside a foundry that Alex and Detective Sawyer said is the hideout of the redhead. She's glad that her sister and the plucky detective accompanies her, because she feels like she wants to throw up because of nerves. Their presence helps the hero in more ways than one.

  
"Hey, Supergirl," Detective Sawyer pokes her back. "Don't be so tense. We'll back you up and everything is gonna be fine."

  
"I know, and I'm glad you guys are here, but..."

  
"Don't worry, Supergirl, we'll help you get your lady back," she grins.

  
"W-what?!" Kara's face is as red as her cape.

  
"Hey, no need to be shy. I like the ladies too, you know, so I can see why do you like Luthor so much," the small woman chuckles. "It's always nice to have a popular and positive queer representation."

  
"I..."

  
"Sawyer, stop teasing her," Alex rolls her eyes. "Supergirl, scan the area."

  
"Sure thing, Danvers. I'll save it for the later." The detective gently elbows the beet red Kara.

  
Kara activates her X-ray vision and turns up her hearing as much as she could. She could see the redhead pacing in front of Lena, who is half-conscious and tied up.

  
_"Hello, Princess. Are you awake?"_

  
_"What the..."_

  
_"Do you know who I am?"_

  
Kara could hear Lena's sigh and the rustle of her clothes. _"An arsonist alien, if I have to guess from the way you burned down my penthouse."_

  
_"100 points for you, Princess."_

  
_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

  
_"Why would you develop an alien detection device in the first place? So you could out us, shining a spotlight on our existence?"_

  
_"The Alien Amnesty Act will give you an equal right--"_

  
_"Ha! That's rich! That Act, combined with your little device, will make us revealing ourselves like a fool! So you'll know where we live. Who we are, what we can do. "Amnesty" is just another mask to disguise registration. It's funny how you think you can change anything by creating that thing. No, you won't be able to change anything ever once I'm done with you."_

  
Kara tunes the rest of her rant out, her heart beats so fast in panic. "They're in the middle of the foundry, and as far as I can see, she's alone. She ties up Lena, though, but she looks unharmed apart from her scorched blazer," she cringes.

  
"You go distract Red Hot, and Sawyer and I will rescue Lena, alright?"

  
"Alright, but you guys be careful! I don't want you guys to be hurt!"

  
"With my badassery and Danvers' skills? Psh."

  
"Don't let the doorway hit your head on the way out, Sawyer."

 

* * *

 

Kara enters the foundry with the flashiest way possible: by making it raining glass from above.

  
Before the redhead could even respond, she quickly blows her ice breath to encase the other alien in ice and lands soundlessly in front of Lena. She doesn't really hope it would beat her, but she needs to stall while Alex and Detective Sawyer rescues her la--.

  
Lena. It's _Lena_ , goddamn it, not her lady, no matter what Detective Sawyer thought.

  
Speaking of, the way Lena looks at her makes her want to run and hugs her and tells her she's sorry--

  
"Watch out!"

  
Lena's cries alerts Kara and she quickly turns around and hides behind her cape to protect herself from the redhead's flame. She sends a silent thanks to Winn who upgraded her suit with fireproof material. When she gets out of here, she'll ask Clark to send him an autographed shirtless pic.

  
The fire abate and Kara runs to Red Hot with her super speed and headbutts her. The fire alien groans and put her hand on her bleeding nose. She shrieks when she sees the blood on her fingers and punch Kara in the gut.

  
It doesn't hurt too bad, but it _burns_. She doubles over and barely blocks a knee to her face with her hand, which burns almost immediately. Then an elbow to her back makes her nearly fall, but she only coughs and she tackles the alien like a quarterback.

  
It feels like setting herself on fire, but she manages to slam Red Hot to the wall and she smiles grimly when she could see a crack forming on the wall behind the winded redhead. She kicks Kara to make some distance and she envelopes herself in fire.

  
Kara curses internally.

  
From the corner of her eyes, she could see Alex and Detective Sawyer approach Lena silently. The detective holds up a finger to her lips and Alex tiptoes to cut Lena's rope, but Lena's eyes are on her and it gives her a boost of courage.

  
_If ice doesn't work, then..._

  
Kara flies up while shooting her with her heat vision, which only makes the redhead cackles in delight.

  
"Where are you going, Supergirl? Can't take the heat?" she taunts. "Your heat vision is cute, but it won't work on me!"

  
She tries another icy breath, and when the chatty alien is encased in yet another ice prison, she flies towards her in a blur of red, blue, and righteous anger.

  
Red Hot manages to melt half of the ice before Kara even touches her, but she screams when she feels her left arm breaks from the force of Kara's speed slamming towards her half-frozen limb.

  
She falls to the ground with a scream and writhes around in pain until Lena hits her with an iron board across the head.

  
Kara blinks and look at the sheepish Alex and the grinning detective.

  
"That feels good."

  
Lena meets her eyes and smiles at her, and for a moment, she feels like drowning in a sea of green.

 

* * *

 

DEO-issued paramedics arrives on scene and she sighs while watching a paramedic examines Lena. Other than a minor burn and some cuts on her wrists from the rope, she's not wounded. Kara exhales deeply, relieved that Lena is mostly unharmed.

  
Her sharp ears picks up a crunch of gravel and she turns to see Detective Sawyer stands beside her. Alex is on the phone with J'onn to report what went down today to the DEO, and how she only went with a cop as a backup.

  
Kara really doesn't want to be in Alex's shoes right now.

  
"Damn, Supergirl, I saw you in action on TV, but it can't be compared on seeing you live," she whistles. "That was awesome!"

  
"Thanks, Detective Sawyer. You're not injured, aren't you?"

  
"Other than my pride for not helping you? Not at all. And please, call me Maggie."

  
"Maggie, then. It's my job to beat up those who are immune to bullets or have superhuman strength," she smiles.

  
"That's pretty cool of you to say," Maggie laughs. "I hope we can work together again, Supergirl."

  
"Me too."

  
Alex approaches them with a groan. "That was J'onn. He chewed me out when he found out it was only the three of us and without waiting for backup."

  
"Tell your boss we handled it anyway."

  
"He's a stickler for the rules, Sawyer. Besides, I agree with him. Should've wait for backup..."

  
"What, and letting Red Hot hurts Luthor more than she already did? Danvers, we did good. That's more than enough, right?"

  
"I don't know..."

  
"Come on, Danvers, let's get a drink to celebrate. My treat," she turns to Kara. "Wanna come too, Supergirl? You have to go without your suit, though."

  
"Raincheck, Sawyer. Gotta explain to my boss and I have to throw her ass to jail, anyway."

  
"Right, the black site thing?"

  
"None of your business, Sawyer," Alex rolls her eyes.

  
"Uh, I have to pass for now, Maggie," Kara coughs. She feels a little woozy, but nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't help.

  
"Alright. Go check on your lady, Supergirl, it looks like the paramedic is done treating her."

  
"My la--" Kara blushes again, to Maggie's delight.

  
"It's okay, Supergirl, I'll handle J'onn. Go check on Lena," Alex says, taking pity on her.

  
"Alex..."

  
"Go."

  
"Okay. We'll talk soon?"

  
Alex nods and Kara uses her super speed to appears beside the kneeling paramedic and Lena who sits on the back of the ambulance.

  
"Hey, how are you?"

  
Lena directs bright green eyes towards her and Kara feels like she can't breathe.

  
"Just a minor burn and some cuts, which I'm sure you know already with senses like yours," she smiles.

  
"Ma'am, you're hurt, do you need my help?"

  
Kara looks down to her reddened arms and burned suit, and she can feel her entire body aching, but she shakes her head. "Nothing a few hours in sun bed wouldn't help."

  
"If you say so," the paramedic nods. "Excuse me, Ms. Luthor, Supergirl."

  
The blonde looks at the paramedic's retreating back and now she suddenly realizes the awkward silence between them. Lena and her didn't exactly part in the best term.

  
"Lena--"

  
"Kara--"

  
They look at each other and Kara chuckles nervously. What if Lena decides that she doesn't want to be around her anymore? The kidnapping was kind of her fault, anyway.

  
"You go first, Lena."

  
"I--" she sighs. "I just want to say thank you for saving my life yet again, even if we're not exactly on the good terms for the last few days."

  
"Of course I'll save you, Lena! Good term or not, you're... you're my friend. I won't let you get hurt."

  
Lena smiles thinly at her. "Even if said friend wants to expose you?"

  
"Okay, that's--"

  
"I guess I could withdraw it. I don't want to expose you or other aliens that doesn't want their identity to be known," she says glumly.

  
"Lena, stop," Kara raises a hand. "Look, now that I think about it, you're right. Humans does have their rights to know. I still think Alien Amnesty is a good thing, but there are bad aliens out there."

  
"I'm glad you understand my point of view. I just want us to be safe, and there's nothing wrong with trying to protect ourselves, right?" Lena sighs. "Of course, it's still a prototype and I have to educate the public first, but I'm sure it will have more advantages than not."

  
"Yeah. I mean, you'd be safe if you have it in the first place."

  
"Kara, she flies to my penthouse as a human torch and burned down everything."

  
"I know, but..."

  
"I get what you mean," she smiles. "And thank you for understanding."

  
"You have to give the credit to Alex for changing my view, I'm afraid."

  
"Alex? Oh, your sister?"

  
"Yeah. She told me about how humans aren't used of being the lesser species in their own home and how it's natural that they want to be safe. I guess I never really thought about it like that before."

  
"The privilege of the supers," Lena pats Kara's upper arm with a small smile.

  
"Oh, hush." Kara tries to ignore the warmth on her upper arm.

  
The green-eyed woman chuckles, but soon it turns into a sigh. "Great, first it was my office, and now it's my penthouse. What's with villains and their penchant to destroying my property?"

  
"Um, Lena--"

  
"Now I have to stay in a hotel while looking for another penthouse," she grumbles.

  
"Lena--"

  
"And I like the view from that one too..."

  
"Lena!" Kara half-shouts, afraid of what will happen next.

  
"What?"

  
"You can, uh, stay with me? J-just until you find another penthouse, of course."

  
At Lena's silence, Kara averts her gaze to the ground and she wishes the ground would swallow her. _Of course she doesn't want to, why would she stays with you in your shabby apartment when she can book the finest hotel room in the city?_

  
Kara finds herself staring at Lena's soft green eyes, her chin is in Lena's hand.

  
"I would like that very much, Kara."

  
Kara feels like her grin would split her face in two.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this chapter is painful to write because of the amount of soapboxing in the episode 3. I mean, I looooove Lena and I think Maggie is cool, if a bit Tumblr-y, but the political undertone makes me uncomfortable. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also, why would Kara changed her mind after she talked with the dude instead of when after the President was attacked? Smh. I mean, she fought bad aliens before...
> 
> The next story will be my own self indulgence as a reward to myself for finally pushing this story out with minimal swearing and rage.


End file.
